Sky Orphanage
by RainRunnerStorme
Summary: Piper and her gang open an orphanage for mutants, where mutants can find their homes and get away from the dreadful Schools. There Piper and the gang try their best to educate the mutants and all that good stuff. rated T cuz I'm paranoid and awesome xD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Piper."

I turn around and lay eyes on a little girl, about four years old, black and pink cat ears poking out from her dirty blond hair. Trying to keep my temper under control, I crouch down to her level. "Yes?"

"Have you seen my brother?" she asks.

"Your brother…" I echo, mentally begging for some other information. When she just looks at me, I say, "What's his name?"

"Seyah," she replies.

"Is he here?" I ask.

"I don't know, I've been waiting for him," the girl replies. "Another rescue mission came in earlier. I haven't seen Seyah."

Oh. This girl is waiting for her brother. To come out of the Schools. I breathe. "We'll find him," I reply finally. "Come on." I take her hand and walk toward the infirmary. "What's your name?"

"Sage."

"Sage, what does your brother look like?"

"He's like me," Sage replies softly, "but older. He's eight."

"Do you know what state he was in?"

Sage shakes her head. "Wherever I came from. Seyah never made it out with me."

I open a brown door, with a bullet-proof glass window, and look around at the load of newcomers we rescued earlier. Beds lie everywhere, but not too many or not too much white to make it look like a School. I scan the scared faces of children, and find none that match Sage's description. Umm, plan B. I scan the older faces, and find my friend, Eventide, sitting on a bed next to a young girl who looks about ten. I slowly make my way toward her.

"Even," I say.

She looks up from her conversation. "Hey, Pipes. What's up?"

"Sage is looking for her brother," I reply. "Have you seen anyone who looks like her named Seyah?"

Even looks down at Sage, trying to match her face with any others she's seen. Sage looks down, refusing to make eye contact. A sign of distrust. Bad sign. We try a lot to get the kids to trust us, but they just can't. It's instinct now. Like mutants have been trained since they've been in the Schools that they can't trust anybody, no matter what. I know the feeling. I was there.

You should know what I'm talking about, with the Schools and mutants.

Finally, Even looks back up at me. "No, I haven't seen anyone like that."

I practically feel Sage's heart sink through her hand.

"Don't worry," I say to her. "We won't give up."

Sage looks up at me, glances at some of the other kids, and shakes her head. "I can't—" she chokes.

"Hey…" I crouch down to her, and she tenses when I touch her. "We'll find him. I promise."

A tear rolls down Sage's cheek, and she runs out of the room.

I straighten up, sighing as I let her run away. Then I turn back to Even. "What am I doing, Even?"

"You're trying, that's one thing," my friend replies.

"I don't know how to not let them be scared," I say. "It's just like punching stone. You only hurt yourself and do nothing to the rock."

"That is not true," Even replies. "Inside of them, when the time is right, they'll realize that you do actually care."

"I do care about them," I reply. "A lot."

"They'll know. Soon."

I smile genuinely. "You know, Even, you have your jokes, but sometimes you'll go all 'Eventide the Wise.'"

She laughs. "You're funny!"

We both laugh, then it fades.

"Hey," I say, "I'm pretty exhausted. I'm going to get some sleep."

"You'll know where to find me!"

I smile as I walk away, through the door. I take the stairs up two levels, to my quarters, then plop down on my bed.

This is like a… Mutant orphanage, but we call it the Sky Orphanage. My friend, Dawn, thought of the idea a few months back, so we carried it out. We're all mutants here, and boy, have we grown lately. The groups of mutants me and my friends bring nowadays…

Sorry, let me back up. I'm Piper. I'm about thirteen, with bat wings, and my "gang" consists of eight members: me (Piper, just in case you forgot), Taylen, Dawn, Landy, then the guys, Cahya, Melee, Nattie, and Dusk. I know, Dawn and Dusk just _had_ to go together, but it doesn't bother us too much.

Taylen is about sixteen, the oldest girl, also with bat wings, like me. Dawn is around fifteen with Landy (though, I don't think they like each other). And the guys: Dusk is about sixteen, Nattie is thirteen, Melee is seventeen, and Cahya is about fourteen. I'm the youngest of the bunch. We just guessed our ages, and I think we came close. But we don't care. Anyway, we all lead the "mutant orphanage", and some of the mutants even look up to us. We are the "rescue". We fly to all the Schools we can find to break out the other mutants. Once we can bring them to the orphanage, we bring them straight to the infirmary, where some of our experienced mutants do everything they can to heal them of their recent or not-so-recent or oh-my-it's-infected wounds, feed them up, nourish them back to a livable state.

After that, we'll see about their names or give them one, make them feel like a person. Soon later, we do our best to educate them a little bit, just if they've never heard of the Internet. We teach them how to fight, in case they ever come across some of the School's guards (or whatever you want to call them), and once in a while we'll do drills, evacuating to the underground shelter in case we see any of the School's dudes. That's basically how things roll around here.

I groan, tracing the stitches I got earlier above my left brow. Got that earlier today, rescuing this round of mutants. Ugh, why does it hurt so much? This isn't usual. How'd I even get it?

Before I can think back to the time, my window slowly opens, revealing a familiar, evil grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I know it's only been like, a week, but still! Couldn't find the drive so therefore I could not turn it to the other computer so therefore I could not post and therefore you could not read it! x] Okay! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh yeah, P.S., Dawn and Landy are real people and they really do hate each other so this is a huge inside joke for us. Ha-ha. Laugh with us if you get it. Lol…**

Chapter Two

The alarms go off, but it all seems like background noise to me as an ugly, bulky figure slips in my room.

"What do you want… Jayce?" I ask slowly.

"What you could never give me," Jayce replies.

"I can give you a bunch of things."

"Why don't you start by coming with me?" Jayce asks, his rows of shark teeth gleaming in the candlelight, his unsuccessful bat wings fluttering against his back, his gills on his neck flaring. That's right, 90% human, 5% wolf, 3% great white shark, 2% vampire bat.

I narrow my eyes at him. Dawn is my partner for everything: evacuation, conquering Schools, etc.—she should be looking for me soon. The long, ear-piercing alarms seem to vibrate my ears almost, as loud as it is. Behind me on my nightstand are a bunch of knives. Sneaking my hand back as quickly as possible, I grab one and chunk it at Jayce, so swiftly and gracefully at the same time that it should've hit him square in the face, but his reflexes are stronger than last time. He easily dodges it, and he runs toward me. Before I can reach behind me to get another knife, he punches me. I wince and wipe some blood away, then block as he tries to get me once more.

Ohhh dang… Vision… getting blurry… Why now, why now, why now?

Soon everything turns to only colors, and nothing is one figure anymore to my eyes. I feel sick. I think I'm going to soon see my breakfast… That won't be a pretty sight. What is going on around me? Feel it, don't think it… Well, Jayce just went behind me, made a little _dink!_ noise, and now… Now, he's putting a knife to my throat. That's just great.

Trying not to let fear show, I smirk. "You're not going to kill me, Jayce. Your boss wouldn't be very happy with you." See? Even my words can cheer me up.

"You know"—oh boy, his voice sounds taunting—"I could always let my boss down." Then, slowly, he moves the knife…

Then the door busts open.

"YO!" comes a familiar voice, snapping my vision back to work.

Dawn.

Jayce looks up in unison with me. I smile. Jayce smirks, but he doesn't release me.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are," Dawn says proudly, "but you'd better let go of her."

"I don't think so," Jayce replies.

"Don't you make me come over there."

I try to hold back a laugh, but a little escapes my lips.

Then, in a flash, Dawn is beating Jayce up, off me, across the room, until finally he lies unconscious. She turns to me. "You okay?"

I nod, touching my throat to see if I'm actually telling the truth. Not very deep. I'll be fine.

"Good," Dawn replies. "'Cause there's a lot more we'll have to fight."

"Where's the rest of the gang?" I ask.

"Around fighting," she replies.

"Did the other mutants make it to the basement?"

"Even is making sure of that."

"Have they closed the doors yet?"

"_Piper_!"

"What?"

"Relax."

I breathe.

"They're gonna be fine. Now come on!" Dawn drags me to the unconscious Jayce and we drag him out of the room.

On the way down to the basement, we find many more dudes to fight (and boy did we kick their boitts!). And as we check one of the rooms for any more mutants, we find Landy and Melee, who are also partners.

Oh boy.

Nobody will start a conversation. Landy and Dawn hate each other (though I really have no idea why), so screw them for not starting, and Melee is too quiet to say hi to a bunch of girls, even if we are in the same gang. I scowl. The odds are pointing to me.

"Hey, guys," I say.

"Hi Piper," Landy replies with a wave of her hand.

"Hi, Melee," Dawn says over Landy's shoulder.

The two girls exchange glares and I roll my eyes at them.

"Kicking some butt?" I ask.

"You know it!" Landy replies.

"Any mutants in here?"

"Nope."

"Then let's go." And I leave, Dawn close behind.

A few rooms later, leaving doors open so we know which ones we've looked through, I check the closet, and find a little girl, with black and pink cat ears poking from her dirty blond hair.

"Sage?" I ask, remembering the girl from earlier.

"Hi, Piper."

"Why are you in here?" I ask, Dawn and the others closing in behind me.

"There were guys outside," she replies softly. "They wanted to take us, so we hid."

"We?"

Sage stands up, leaves the closet, steps over empty beds, and unlocks another door. In that door, sits about ten little mutants, all scrunched up together. Ooh, must feel very claustrophobic in such a small space.

The others get the mutants out, and we creep on down the halls, only finding one other dude to fight on the way. Huh, maybe they're going away.

Or teaming up.

"What was that noise?" asks a boy, with little black wings sprouting from his back.

We all stop and listen, but hear nothing. But then Dawn taps me on the hand, so I look up, and she motions to the turn ahead. Green smoke sprouts from the side, making its way down to us.

I turn to the kids. "Guys! You know the drill. Just play it out: this is an oxe bomb! Do you all have your breathers?" My heart sinks when they shake their heads, so I say, "Okay then! Breathe right _now_—and don't cheat! We don't want to be carrying your bodies to the safe."

The gang and I hand the nearest kids our breathers off our belts, then I'm the last one to take a breath as I turn around, and I think it could be too late, because I think I can feel the chemicals tickling my throat. I want to cough, and I know it will take some breath away, but the feeling is unbearable. I feel like my head is spinning in circles.

Soon we break into a run, fast, or, fast enough for little kids. God, when will this smoke _end_! It's getting harder to keep my breath... And apparently I'm not the only one who thinks so.

Landy races to the back to pick up a girl, about ten, who has apparently lost breath and breathed the chemicals. She stays in the back, in case any others can't bear it any longer.

Soon, after what seems like forever, the bomb subsides, and Dawn tells them they can breathe now, and we finally make it to the basement.

Eventide looks confused, then frightened. "That's only twelve."

"So?"

"We're missing fifteen."

Oh crap. Still kind of scared, I race back outside.

"Piper wait!" Dawn calls behind me, but I keep running.

Soon she catches up to me, and we're running side by side together, shouting, banging doors open. But we go through all of the rooms and find no one.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"I don't know," Dawn replies, "but those freaks aren't here anymore. So I guess they got what they wanted."

**Was it good? Was it good? I know the whole oxe bomb was pretty cheesy but it was my little sister's idea. And I just LOVE her… Ha-ha… (note my sarcasm.) (oxe stands for oxygen, by the way. So it cancels out oxygen for a while till it wears off. It'll stay on long enough to knock somebody out. Her idea. *points critically at sister*)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
